Maybe I do care
by Miyoshi Sugita
Summary: Cloud makes a routine delivery and sees someone he thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

Character belong to square-enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

I tried to catch all typos sorry if I missed any

"Okay so that's a 1 case of each of l-carnitine, bandages, liquid ibuprofen." Cloud read off the list. Just as he was asking for the shop keepers signature a familiar mass of hair passed by him. At first Cloud thought his eyes were playing tricks on him it couldn't be he had watched the person die. He quickly took the clipboard from the man and hurried outdoor looked around wildly before his eyes spotted the boy that had passed by him in the items shop.

"We haven't seen you around lately I was going to stop by to see how you were." a women in a thick winter coat said as the boy walked by he watched as the boy turned away to look at the woman. Due to his enhanced hearing he heard the boy say "I was fine I sniffled so you know I had to stay in they worry too much." the boy replied. The woman politely offered a little advice before telling the boy to take care. Once the boy turned the corner Cloud ran after him the boy had made eye contact and Cloud was sure he wouldn't run, as he rounded the corner buster sword ready to attack. "Kadaj stop!" He yelled Kadaj much to his surprise stopped soon as he did Cloud closed the distance putting the blade to Kadaj's neck. Kadaj turned around slowly. His green eyes shown bright but once he saw what was at his neck fear filled them.

"please don't hurt me here it's all the money I have" he said moving a shaky hand to his coat pocket. Cloud stared at him not quite understanding why Kadaj wasn't attacking or running. As he was lowering his sword Kadaj look at him with a confused expression. "I...I know you?" he said looking at Cloud trying to remember where when suddenly a flash of memories rushed through his mind and fell to the ground clutching his head "NO! NO! That wasn't me no" he said staring at the snow. There was no time to think Cloud flew to his side checking him for injuries.

"I hurt you didn't I?" he asked as Cloud looked at him with worry.

"I know you um you're Cloud?" He questioned again

Cloud nodded he wanted to be angry but the feeling wasn't there it wouldn't emerge. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay I think" Kadaj said reaching for the bag he had dropped. He tried to stand but staggered a bit.

"Uh could you help me?" he said and Cloud wasted no time helping him.

"What are you doing here I saw you die." Cloud asked and Kadaj started walking.

I...I don't know Aerith sent me back but I don't why but Zack told me I'd be safe here and to wait, But for what I don't know? He's a bit weird always happy but he makes Aerith happy." the boy said as he wobbled in a way that made Cloud worry.

"Here I'll carry you" Cloud said scooping the boy up. "Which way?" Kadaj squeaked and pointed.

"I'm sorry I don't really remember much" he said honestly.

As they rounded the corner a familiar voice yelled "Stop put him down" Cloud spun around as Kadaj smiled

"It's ok Yazoo, brother I mean Cloud was taking me home." he was a little shocked why did he call him brother? Yazoo took Kadaj from Clouds arms.

"He didn't hurt you" Yazoo asked. Kadaj shook his head.

Yazoo looked at Cloud "come with me."

After a 10 minute walking they arrived at professors Gast home/laboratory. Cloud watched as Yazoo gently placed Kadaj on a bed, once Kadaj had made himself comfortable he opened the small white bag and removing a pill bottle. "You know you didn't have to I remembered to pick up your meds" he said handing Kadaj two pills and a glass of water.

Kadaj smiled and rolled onto is side "I just wanted to help out" he said dozing off.

Cloud watched the scene from the doorway lost in his thoughts. Why had Zack & Aerith sent them back?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Character belong to square-enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

I tried to catch all typos sorry if I missed any

Yazoo stood soon as he was sure Kadaj was asleep and looked at Cloud, "We should talk."

Yazoo led Cloud downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Cloud was a little stunned shouldn't his first question be "why are you back or how?" the question shocked Yazoo who was busy adding water to a worn kettle.

"He's getting better" Yazoo said quietly taking a seat across from Cloud. He has mako poisoning, last week was tough on him he caught a cold." Yazoo said standing and removing the kettle from the stove. "Here it'll warm you up." he said handing Cloud a cup of tea before taking his seat again."Sephiroth hurt him not only before but once he went back to the lifestream. When Loz and I found him it was bad, Sephiroth tried absorbing us again but Aerith sent Zack and some other guy for us. She did what she could Loz and I recovered quickly but Kadaj is having a harder time. About a year ago we were sent here Zack said it was time I can't tell you much more but Zack gave Kadaj a special task but he doesn't remember just that whatever it is its important. Aerith said Loz and I have a special task" he said Cloud mentally took note of how Yazoo smiled faintly smiled when he mentioned her name.

"Do you remember what it is?" Cloud asked.

"Yea unlike Kadaj Loz and I remember more. Aerith said protect Kadaj and Zack said to stay here for the time being we'd be safe here while he and Aerith rest and take care of something oh and if things got bad he'd send help. So we've been here taking care of Kadaj trying to have a normal life" he said looking at Cloud expectedly.

"I believe you" Cloud said reaching out to hold Yazoo's trembling hand. "Like seph's his hands were always cold Zack always said it was because he had such a warm heart." Yazoo looked confused. "You know milk and carrot sticks will help" He said.

"Wa?" Yazoo said shocked Cloud was holding his hand and not trying to kill him.

"When he gets sick the milk will help with the nausea and for some reason the carrots help flush out the excess mako."

"I'M HOME!" a loud voice called from the door. Seconds later none other than Loz walked through the kitchen door "Mrs. Morishita said she saw Kadaj out today and she sent him a huge bowl soup do you think..." Loz stopped suddenly noticing they had company. "Uh Cloud? Why are you here? Wait! Are we in danger?" Loz turned toward the stairs ready to grab Kadaj and run.

Yazoo grabbed Loz's shoulder "He's sleeping Cloud was making a delivery and spotted Kadaj walking home. I think they scared each other but everything's alright Kadaj was feeling dizzy I felt like I should explain.

"You're not going to hurt Kadaj are you?" Loz asked "He didn't mean to do all that bad stuff Sephiroth used him.." Cloud cut him off quickly "I'm not going to hurt Kadaj I know what Sephiroth is capable of doing so I'm not any and I don't hate him or the two of you." for a second they just sat in silence taking in what had transpired, it wasn't until they heard a quiet cough and soft footsteps broke their concentration.

"Brothers it's starting to snow, Cloud you're still here?" Kadaj said with a smile.

"Crap I have to head back!" Cloud said as he looked out the window.

"Oh yea I almost forgot the news reports are saying there's a blizzard heading our way."

"Then it's settled you'll stay with us until it passes. You know you'll freeze if you try to make it home besides why pay for a room at the inn when you can stay here for free?" Yazoo said with a bright smile "Zack would be pissed if something happened to you so go get you bike, Loz go bring in some extra firewood, Kadaj get the spare blankets and put them in you room by time everyone is finished dinner should be nice and hot" Yazoo said giving them each a look that in no uncertain terms it was not up for debate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S.-** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"I think something is going on with cloud, he's been so weird"' Tifa said as she handed Rude a drinking glass.

Rude gave her a quizzical look.

"Ok weirder than normal, did you see how he just flew out of here?" she said.

"What do you think is wrong? Should Reno and I follow him?"

"No don't follow him, for now I'm going to trust him. It's just you know weird before when he would get calls he wouldn't run out the room, for the past three weeks he's been going on more and more delivers and Reeve said Cloud contacted him you know Reeve usually has to run him down. Something is up with him. Ok what's that look?"

"I think its cute how you're still trying to protect him. You said it yourself even as a kid Cloud was very shy and kept to himself even when he was an army cadet he was quiet and a bit of a loner Reno use to tease him about that. What I'm trying to say is by nature he likes his space and likes to keep things to himself but I think if it gets to be too much he'll come to you and once he's ready he'll come to you. "Rude said as he neatly folded the dish towel.

Tifa smiled at him he did have a point. "How is it you always know what to say? You know the kids won't be home for a few hours" she said winking as she sundered up the stairs.

"Even after all these years you're still getting me in trouble." Cloud said sitting next to rusted sword.

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't, you know you love me" a voice said from behind him.

"Zack!" Cloud turned around to see his best friend & mentor walking toward him "I'm starting to question why." he said giving Zack a frowny pout.

"Uh because if you look up awesome in a dictionary there's a picture of me" he said taking a seat next to Cloud. "Looks like you need advice and some to talk to. I'm still you best friend and mentor not even death will change that so lets have it what's got my Spike all upset.

"A few days ago you said I should accept the job offer from Reeve and you said the people at the icicle inn really needed the supplies you wanted me to find Kadaj and his brothers didn't you? Why did you send them back?" Cloud asked as he tied a blade of grass in a knot.

"Because you're going to need all the help you can get and Kadaj and his brothers are really going to need your strength." Zack said cryptically. "Why weren't you upset and angry, you're still not why?"

"I should be but I can't I was there when Kadaj died I could have left but I didn't it wasn't right to leave him alone you know I was there when you died I couldn't just leave you. I felt the same with you and I saw the look of peace and acceptance on your face I saw the same thing in Kadaj he was finally at peace Sephiroth couldn't hurt him or control him and I knew Aerith would take care of him just like I knew Angeal would take care of you." Cloud said as Zack wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around him.

"Uh-huh what else?" Zack asked.

"Then I was scared" Cloud confessed "but that's before Yazoo and Loz tried to kill me, I knew they were just afraid., afraid of dying and afraid of living without Kadaj and maybe even a little afraid of what Seph and Jenova would do to them. I understood I know what it's like to be controlled by those two, I wanted them to have peace, peace like I saw when Aerith welcomed Kadaj into the lifestream." Cloud said.

"And now?" Zack said as he rubbed Clouds arm.

"I have this overwhelming feeling, I want to keep them safe and help them have healthy peaceful lives. I want to protect them and others. It's weird I feel like I'm a cadet again signing up because I want to be a hero like Seph"

"So are you going to do my little Chocobo" teased Zack.

Cloud elbowed him "I'm going to embrace my dreams." He said smiling. Zack couldn't help but smile also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **- Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S. -** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"Kadaj!" Cloud yelled glaring ant the boy who was making a snowman in the front yard.

"What-oh hi brother!" as much as Cloud hated to admit it he was a bit of a push over once he heard Kadaj call him brother.

"Don't you hi brother me mister" he said dismounting Fenrir. "You know you should be resting you're finally getting over your cold. If Yazoo would have caught you do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in right now?" he said in a softer tone.

"I know but for once it wasn't snowing that badly and it sucks being stuck inside all day." he pouted as Cloud lead him inside and over to the couch. "What are you doing here I didn't think I'd see you for awhile"

Cloud smiled "I tried calling but I guess because of the blizzard phone lines were down" he said as he left to retrieve a few boxes from his bike. Kadaj watched from the couch as Cloud made several trips outside and returned seconds later with a stack of boxes. After awhile the small foyer was full of boxes. "The supplies for the item shop came in so I decided that I would bring you guys some things you could really use." Cloud explained as me moved the boxes into the living room.

"You didn't have to Cloud we're ok." Kadaj said as he began to cough again.

Cloud rushed to his side and began to pat his back gently "A I know I didn't have to but I wanted to and B you can call me brother I know back in Edge I wasn't too keen on having you three call me brother but I'm ok with it now." Cloud said as he began propping Kadaj up on the couch as he noticed Kadaj's confused face he corrected himself, "ok getting use to it. Water?" Kadaj nodded and Cloud hurried to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"What changed your mind?" Kadaj asked as Cloud returned with a cup.

"Believe it or not it was Zack & Aerith they say hi by the way and Aerith said she's very proud of you" Cloud said grabbing one of the packages.

"You saw them? Are they ok? when? And she's proud of me why?" Kadaj was beyond confused no one had ever s told him were proud of him and what had he done to make her so proud?

"I saw Zack a few days after I returned back to Edge we had had a nice chat and he helped me sort out some feelings and he answered a couple of my questions. I saw Aerith on my way here. I think they're both ok a little tired but they both told me not to worry they were just busy which means Zack was being his usual horn dog self I think Aerith was blushing a bit " Cloud said removing items from the box

"What's all that?" Kadaj asked from his spot on the couch watching Cloud place things on the coffee table.

"Well little brother I know how being stuck indoors is killing you so I brought you DVD's nothing too scary or gory, video games a couple books for Yazoo cookbooks and cooking supplies a better ax and saw for Loz plus some games and in this box warmer coats and warmer blankets for all three of you. And in this box materia heaters to keep this place warmer, if you're up to it you can help me assemble them." Cloud said smiling brightly as Kadaj sat on the floor and began assembling one of the heaters. It took a dew hours to get both assembled properly but they got it done without having to use heal materia or a first aid kit. "Great job do you remember how to equip materia? I know last time we met you and your brothers were really good at it." Cloud said propping the heaters upright.

"I think I do and I'm really sorry about that." Kadaj said quietly looking at the heaters.

"I know and I know what it's like to be used by Sephiroth and Jenova." Cloud said sitting up to hug Kadaj before handing him mastered fire materia.

Four hours later the two had everything put away and the boxes neatly stacked out back next to a trash can.

"When I was boy growing up in Nibelheim when it was cold like this my mom would make nibel wolf casserole. Have you ever had it?" Cloud said looking at the clock it was getting late and the other two weren't home.

"I don't think so." kadaj said trying to remember.

"Would you like to try it? I don't think they have nibel wolf here but I heard bandersnatch taste about the same. The grocery store may have it in stock if not I'll can catch one, if you bundle up and if you're up to it you can walk to the store with me." Cloud said standing up and stretching his stiff limbs.

Yazoo and Loz returned home around 6 pm, soon as the pair opened the door they were greeted by a rush of warm air mixed with something pleasant.

"Kadaj sorry we're home so late!" Loz yelled. Cloud quickly moved into view.

"Shh!" Cloud shushed and pointed to Kadaj sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Cloud?" they said in unison.

"Hey, I hope it's alright it was getting late so I decided to fix dinner. Kadaj has been asleep for 30 minutes" Cloud said while checking the casserole. Yazoo simply smiled gratefully while Loz excitedly asked why he was there. The three men chatted idly while waiting for their younger brother to wake up from his nap.

As Cloud reached for a stack of papers Reeve had sent over in his absence he thought about the previous month and smiled he had to admit it was nice not that staying at Tifa's wasn't nice it was just nice being a away from it all, there was no one to lecture about eating peas or whining about going to bed on time and no annoying redheaded Turk. Best of all there was an unspoken level of understanding. With Tifa, she was always hovering near by asking if he was ok or if he needed to talk and there were things, he could never tell Tifa otherwise she would get panicky. However, with Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj it was understood, they all felt the pull of Jenova they could hear her faint whispers granted there wasn't much left of her out there what was is weak and not a threat and just like him they could here sounds from the lifestream. To him it was as if he finally had someone to confide in who truly understood.

"Cloud, Gaia to Cloud" Tifa said waving a dishtowel in front of his face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yea just thinking about WRO slash Shinra stuff." he lied.

"Oh yea you start training your first group of cadets in a few months" Tifa said hugging his neck.

"I'm a little afraid" he said.

"You'll be fine" she said pinching his nose. "Help me set the table?"

Just as Cloud finished up his PHS began to ring.

"Cloud? It's Loz, Kadaj is really sick."

Worry washed over him "Shh it's ok don't cry, I'm on my way."


End file.
